the sandt
by skillet5230
Summary: It looked like quicksand... but was it.


The sandtrap holds your hands whilst it pushes you further down with its other set of arms, until only your head is above the sand. Below the surface you try to weakly move your limbs, try to work yourself out of this situation, but it is impossible; the sand feels impossibly heavy and is packed against you. The sandtrap seems to have no such difficulty. It sinks gracefully downwards until its face is almost level with yours. You feel something wet touch your thigh and you try to flinch, but aside from flexing your muscles you cannot move.

"Hyou arrrhe a vessel creature, arrrhen't you?" says the sandtrap, gently stroking your face. It seems the more excited it gets and the less it feels the need to pretend, the more fluttery and broken its voice becomes; it is like you are listening to a hive of bees that just happens to be forming words. "A cute little wwworker hasz fallen into my home. Wwwell, that isz ok. Fortunately for hwyou, I already have some eggsz ready. Hhyou will get to be a queen! Iszn't that exciting?"

It makes a guttural noise, as if it were drawing fluids into its throat, and then draws you close. "Drink. It will make thingsz so much easier for hwyou if hwyou do." The creature is not exactly giving you much choice in the matter. Packed tightly inside its sand and incapable of resisting, you steel yourself, close your eyes, and allow it to kiss you.

The sandtrap's lips press against yours as it runs its hands through your short, purple hair, before eagerly sliding its tongue into your mouth, finding and then lavishing your own with attention. Your first thought is that the creature is an incredibly sloppy kisser - but as the fluid begins to coat your mouth, you realise that the fluid it is drooling into you isn't saliva, but some sort of odorless oil. The viscous substance swabs and swathes your mouth in warmth; it makes your lips, the inside of your cheeks and your tongue feel relaxed, accepting and soft. It feels like your mouth was made to take and enjoy this creature's tongue... you begin to kiss the sandtrap back eagerly, twining your tongues, hoping for more. The creature hums happily at your greed, sending pleasurable vibrations through your mouth as it bends you into itself, kissing you deeply as it releases a great gush of oil into you. You can't help but dribble oil down your front even as you inadvertently swallow a great deal of its warm, coating ooze.

You feel flutters spread throughout you, penetrating your core. The rest of your body begins to feel just like your mouth; languid, sensual and submissive. The sands encompassing you feel like the most comfortable straitjacket imaginable, and you close your eyes again as your muff moistens. It hazily occurs to you that the sensation of your cunt being rubbed by the sand should irritate you, but in effect it doesn't; below you the substance acts more like packed mud, and the feeling of the dirt massaging against your most sensitive parts is incredibly pleasurable. You actually smile dreamily as the creature takes you into its arms beneath the sand, its lean, supple chest rubbing against your breasts, and something hard and oily touches your moist twat. The sands shift around your legs and you feel the endless particulate spreading your thighs wide; you have neither the strength nor the compulsion to fight against it. You cling onto the sandtrap's back for support as it slowly slides into you.

You have no idea what the sandtrap's cock looks like, but as it sinks into you, pushing half of its oiled length into your cooter before pulling itself back out, then in again, picking up a gentle rhythm, each time pushing a bit more of itself in, you quickly build up a good picture of it. It must be at least ten inches long, and - it touches you deep in your wet sex, making you clutch the trap's supple flesh tighter for a second - it has a tapering dull point, much wider at the base than at the tip; less like a cock and more like a long barb. The creature sighs with pleasure, pressing you upon it as it begins to pick up the pace. Although its tip sends darts of sensation up your spine, its narrow length cannot satisfy your vast cunt - that is, until it begins to take you to its wide base, spreading your outer lips wide. You coo with delight and every time it thrusts you long for its peak, when it slides you wide open and plugs you fully with its dripping mass. The prong base rubs against your clit rhythmically and suddenly you find yourself orgasming in tandem with it, crying out as the creature groans and ejaculates its delicious ooze deliriously into you.

You feel like you are leaking oil from every pore and you feel more relaxed than you have ever been before; you are just another million particles of warm sand, moving with it in the radiant heat freely. It takes several moments for you to realise that the sandtrap has not retracted itself from you, and is still spearing you up to the hilt of its prong. It smiles at you, affection glittering in its six black eyes as you feel something moist and hard push insistently against your sphincter. What is...? The creature kisses you again, pushing its tongue and hot breath into your mouth at the same time as it forces what feels like a long, lubricated, bulbous dick into your substantial derriere. You arch your back, but the complete relaxation the sandtrap's oil has instilled in you stops your body from clenching against the invader, and you feel no pain.

The creature makes soothing shushing noises into your mouth as it feeds more of its second, bulbous length into your ass. Although the oil which coats your thoughts and reflexes with sensual supplication makes things easier, the feeling is still incredibly intense, and you grit your teeth as something round travels down the creature's ovipositor and stretches your tight ass wide. Slowly the creature begins to pick up its rhythm again, sliding in and out of your pussy as it breeds you.

The sandtrap continues to make its soothing, humming sounds and caresses your well-rounded boobs and short, purple hair whilst holding you firmly in its sandy grasp as it fucks you, sinking egg after egg into your large backside. It is a process which goes on for minutes on end. The creature's prong and ovipositor rub against each through your inner walls and the sensation of being double penetrated like this drives you inexorably towards another peak. You moan and your eyes roll as the slick pressure in your bowels makes you cum, both your gushing cunt and ass flexing helplessly against the creature's strange genitals. The oil-induced serenity and the sexual marathon the sandtrap has put you through are too much and, even with the creature still relentlessly pumping away at you, you pass out.

You awaken a while later, staggering to your feet and looking around. You are standing in a featureless stretch of the desert... there is no suggestion of the sandtrap, or indeed that you are in the same place where it caught you. A fair amount of time has passed though, judging by the sky above you. Perhaps it was all a particularly lucid mirage? A sensation of... fullness in your abdomen suggests otherwise.


End file.
